Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade Wars
by Darkvampire900
Summary: One hundred years ago, a war rages between the warriors of light and darkness. This battle between Cosmos, the Goddess of Light and Chaos, the God of Darkness had been so damaging that it split the worlds into separate entities. Now, a young inexperienced mage named Yen Sid struggles to find sense in a war-torn universe.
1. An Inexperienced Sorcerer

Chapter One: An Inexperienced Sorcerer

Yen Sid straightened the long blue sorcerer's cap on his head. He stroked his short dark beard with his right hand curiously. This was his first time having entered the Temple of the Guardians. His previous attempts to reach them had been denied. However, this time was different. This time he was invited. His magic was novice at best and he knew that he did not yet possess the ability to dimension leap.

His gaze cast around his surroundings. Around him was what he thought to be a sky, splashed with hues of purple, green, and pink. The colors seemed to shift and morph like a kaleidoscope around him. Beneath his feet was a thick white platform floating in this strange interspace. It appeared as though it was ice but it was neither cold nor slippery. No. This ground was solid and steady. It held his weight well. In front of him was a large silver staircase which appeared more fluid than solid. It reached into the sky and then vanished within it, swallowed by the ever changing colors.

Yen Sid approached the liquid stairs and lifted both of his feet upon it bravely, fearful that it may not hold his weight. However, although the stairs shifted and rippled as water would when penetrated, he did not fall through. The silver goo stairs supported his weight firmly. When he stepped, the silver would change to a new color. The first step turned a very bright piercing yellow and the next a hideous puce.

"Curious…" the young wizard said to himself as he stroked his beard.

He was barely nineteen years old and had only been practicing magic for nearly a year. However, he had been aware of the Keyblade for much longer. This legendary weapon was handed to him personally in his youth by the great divine goddess Cosmos in all of her glory. He remembers the day as though it were yesterday. He was a young child of about five and was playing on top of the fantastic giant flowers in his homeworld, Symphony of Sorcery, with his elder brother Balthazar.

Yen Sid remembered Balthazar telling him about magic and that someday he would be the best sorcerer in the world. That was just before the giant heart shaped moon appeared in the sky and caused the worlds to split. When Balthazar had travelled by dragon to the frozen trenches and I remained in my home. Things were different back then. There were not multiple worlds, they were all one. It wasn't until the feud of Cosmos and Chaos came that things began to change. It wasn't until the keyblades arrived.

The goddess of light introduced herself to me. She was friendly, kind, and more beautiful than any creature on the entire world. She wore a long and flowing white dress which radiated under her pale skin, baby blue eyes and blonde hair. Her entire being seemed to glow with purity. It wasn't just her body itself, although that did glow too, it was her entire soul. She was the type of creature that if you could see her, she could lift your spirits out of even the darkest trenches of life. However, his opinion has since changed of her, ever since he realized the evil that she was capable of. She spoke of a great power known as Kingdom Hearts, and that she must fight for it in order to prevent the spread of darkness. As a young child, being a hero sounded fantastic to Yen Sid. Little did he know that it was the hatred of this very goddess whom he would spend the rest of his young adult life serving who would soon be responsible for the disappearance of his dear brother Balthazar.

The goddess had summoned him here today, personally. Yen Sid was transported through a black portal created by the goddess's son, Stevun Aros, whom was known throughout many worlds as the Prophet of Light. This portal was introduced by Mr. Aros as a "Portal of Darkness". Yen Sid found it strange that a creature who so despised the darkness would utilize their powers to travel through space and time. It must have been the only way they knew to travel between worlds. This magic enticed him as the young man imagined a long awaited reunion with his elder brother on a distant and foreign world. However, his powers were not yet this powerful and Yen Sid knew the consequences of a novice magician attempting to meddle with the magic of darkness.

As Yen Sid progressed up the strange fluid staircase he began to see the colors in the sky become brighter. As he approached the top of visibility the reflection from the sky became so bright that the young sorcerer could barely see. Nevertheless, he continued up the strange stairwell until his surroundings vanished from him entirely. All that he could see was a bright flourishing of colors, shifting and dancing, blinding him entirely.

The light got so intense that Yen Sid was forced to close his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he was somewhere new. The sky was still around him and the colors still danced, but they were no longer unbearably bright. He looked around and he was standing within a large stone gazebo. There were several stone pillars holding a large solid gold dome ceiling which could be seen several feet above his own head. On this ceiling words were engraved into the gold, made from unrecognizable letters of a foreign and distant language. In the far corner of the gazebo a large stone chair sat. Sitting in the chair was the goddess herself. Her blonde hair was flowing wildly at her sides and around the armrests of the stone chair. Her eyes gazed at Yen Sid and pierced through him, much like they had that day many years ago.

"Sir Yen Sid" she said to him in a peaceful and serene manner.

Yen Sid instantly got down on one knee and bowed.

"Yes M'lady?"

"You may rise"

Yen Sid rose to his feet and made an uncomfortable difficult shared gaze with the eyes of the goddess.

"You summoned me?"

"It would seem that the matter has come to Stevun and I's attention that you are still not yet a master"

"No, miss"

"You are one of the few soldiers in my army who has not yet earned this distinction"

"That is true, my lord"

"Summon your Keyblade. I wish to see it"

Yen Sid rolled back his long hanging blue sleeve and held his hand outright. In his hand immediately formed a Starseeker Keyblade. It was a long and beautiful weapon. It was outstretched and shaped like a crescent moon, decorated with stars. At the bottom of the sword a keychain dangled in the shape of a crescent moon.

"A strong representation of your homeworld. You still have not changed its Keychain? The one I provided you will make you stronger"

"No madame, this one reminds me of the home I lost" Yen Sid said coyly.

"And I hear talk that you have been speaking poorly of the cause of myself and your fellow Warriors of Light. Stevun reports that you have been arguing against the war"

Yen Sid took a deep breath. He now realized that this summoning was not to reward him but instead decide a suitable punishment. To openly speak against the war and the struggle for the light was considered treason in their society. The clever young man fumbled through an excuse in his mind quickly but could not think of one. Instead, he decided to paint the truth in a more suitable manner.

"I did not mean to offend m'lady. It is just that I do not see the point of continued fighting only in pursuit of power. The more I look around, all I see is destruction. Every day warriors are being sent on missions to different worlds fighting, and destroying these worlds and their inhabitants with them. I fear that when the war is over and the worlds reunite as one that there will be nothing left to go home to. How do I even know that my world is still safe?"

Cosmos seemed confused. This amount of human sensibility and emotion did not phase her. She despised human emotion and would rather think entirely out of logic. Cosmos took some quick thinking and decided that her soldier needed to raise his morale in order to perform more fully. She then waved her arm and in a glow of bright light a music stand formed beside her. Written on it was sheet music and surrounding it musical notes seemed to dance.

"This music book is a portal to your world. Your world is safe. When you have proven yourself a worthy ally to the Warriors of Light, you shall be named a Master and I will send you on some routine missions here"

She then waved her hand and the music stand disappeared into a flourishing of light. Yen Sid tried to contain his excitement and instead stood firmly and kept a stern appearance on his face.

"Yes m'lady"

Cosmos seemed apathetic and waved her arm again. Beside her another Portal of Darkness appeared and she nodded in its direction while holding eye contact with Yen Sid. The young man began to walk toward the portal. Just before he stepped through Cosmos demanded his attention, her voice was cold and full of utter apathy.

"Yen Sid"

"Yes, my lord?"

"If you ever try to speak poorly of our cause again, I will murder you and destroy that stupid little music box and everyone in it"

Yen Sid trembled and he would not turn his back to look at his goddess. He tried to remain firm and content as his Keyblade training had been teaching him but his voice shook with every syllable that came from his mouth. Finally he mustered up the strength to respond simply,

"Yes my lady".

Yen Sid walked through the portal.

Meanwhile in a distant land, covered with ice and glaciers, a young girl with long silver hair, pale skin, and baby blue eyes stood in the middle of an ice field. In her hands she held a small gold oil lamp. As she mustered out her words in the cold environment the oxygen from her mouth formed a small cloud in the cold air. As she spoke one of her hands held the lamp tightly by its handle while the other rubbed its side gently. A large burst of blue smoke soon surrounded her.

"Genie… I request your assistance"


	2. The Warriors of Darkness

Chapter Two: The Warriors of Darkness

Out of the blue smoke emerged a large blue powerful genie. He stretched his arms wildly and screamed loudly in excitement as he was released from the lamp. Genie looked around at his surroundings. He was surrounded by miles of frozen tundra. Snow rained down upon him and nothing could be seen except snow covered fields and walls of glaciers for miles. He looked down at the girl with the silver hair and his blue tail transformed into a megaphone which he brought up to his mouth.

"A NEW MASTER! YAHOOOOOOOO!" he hollered into the megaphone.

His tail then transformed back to normal before replying, "The spikes and horns were starting to make even this frozen rock feel heated"

The girl seemed apathetic as she looked at the lamp. She did not seem to pay much attention to the Genie's theatricals.

"Chaos is my father. He has used all three of his allotted wishes, so he has passed you onto me. My name is Kuri Hart. I am the Prophet of Darkness, and from this moment on you are my slave"

The girl's voice was cold and tactical. She seemed to have a rush in her voice and a "straight to business attitude. Her clothes were completely black from the thin leather jacket to the skirt at her waist. Her eyes were a piercing blue. The ocean seemed to be almost alive and visible within her eyes.

The Genie's face frowned. He had endured centuries of servitude to men of power who abused the Genie. This was in his homeworld, Agrabah, even long before the worlds split and Chaos ripped him from his home.

"I am summoning you simply for a wish"

The Genie excitedly rolled back his arms from his hands as if they were sleeves on a shirt.

"Wishing is what I do best! Just three wishes. You name it!"

"I know that even you are not powerful enough to destroy Cosmos or Stevun Aros. So I wish for you to accompany me on my quest and provide me limitless assistance"

The Genie held out his hand in Kuri's face which transformed into a giant 'STOP' sign and made police alarm noises.

"STOP! NO WISHING FOR MORE WISHES! NO EXCEPTIONS! NO FREEBEES!"

Kuri looked aggravated but looked away. She then reached up and grabbed the Genie's small curled beard and pulled him in close to her face angrily.

"You listen to me, servant. My wish is that you will be a powerful servant in Chaos's army!"

The Genie spun around and appeared in a present-day American military uniform. He stomped his foot on the ground and held his hand high in a salute. In his other hand he spun a rifle to his side.

Kuri looked disgusted. For a creature with so much power, he was quite intolerable. She pulled out the lamp and rubbed it.

"Back in your lamp Genie"

"Is that wish numero dos my mistress!?" he asked excitedly.

"No. It's an order. Soldier" she said coldly.

In a puff of blue smoke, the Genie disappeared and again lay dormant inside his small golden oil lamp prison. Kuri placed the lamp in her sweater pocket and began to trudge through the snow northwards.

After what seemed to be hours of trudging back through the subzero temperatures, Kuri found herself at the base of a large fortress, made entirely out of ice. It was cleverly hidden behind several traps and obstacles. This world was normally inhabited by some other creatures, monstrous ones with large black faces and fangs that fed off of nuclear waste. It was not until the worlds were separated that Chaos froze the world, making all but a small section which they had sealed off uninhabitable to these creatures. They were naturally angry at Chaos for stealing their homeworld and have since been prone to attempting to invade their home base fortress. This is the reason for the rickety ice-covered bridge and the large silver dragon guarding the fortress gates.

Kuri patted the ferocious silver dragon on its head as she walked by and it purred lovingly. She walked within the fortress. In here there was a frozen town square in the center of the castle. Hundreds of warriors could be seen sparring and training with their Keyblades. One man wearing a grizzly black ski-mask which was painted with threatening tribal colors. This man seemed to be commanding the training with an iron fist. He held up his Keyblade, conducting the battles.

As Kuri walked by this man nonchalantly she patted him on his shoulder.

"Nice work Balthazar" she said.

The very large and muscular man responded simply by kneeling into the ice on one knee and bowing before Kuri as she busily walked by. As she continued she walked into a large ice tower and found her way up a very long damaged spiral staircase. Soon she was at the top of the staircase into the main attic of one of the tallest towers in the world, which was named "Frozen Wastelands" by its natural inhabitants. When Kuri arrived in the upper room she saw a most frightening sight. Her father and lord, Chaos, was lying unconscious in a corner.

If you were aware of Chaos's appearance you would know why this was so alarming. His face was monstrous. He had fangs and glowing red eyes. Atop his head were two very large red horns. At his sides were four large demonic looking arms. Underneath that was a dragon-like tail and two demonic clawed feet. Most notably perhaps, he had two enormous devil wings which sprouted from his back. In one of his right hands as a black colored Keyblade which seemed to have shadows spewing out of it and was adorned with a large foreboding red skull at the hilt.

Standing in front of Chaos was one of the world's local inhabitants. Somehow he had battled his way past the traps and the silver dragon. He was wearing a simple and basic gas-mask which concealed his fanged face. Nevertheless, the rest of his body was revealed as being fleshless and maroon. It looked like the body of another being entirely, completely inhuman. In its hand it held a large golden sword. It was curved and engraved with strange writing foreign to Kuri. This was a traditional weapon of its culture.

The mask-covered creature turned towards Kuri and let out a death-rattling alien hiss. Kuri's temples ached with pain. There were a Keyblade near. She looked at the sword. Could it be possible? It would seem that these creatures had somehow developed a way to craft their weapons out of Keyblade materials.

Kuri held out her hand, causing her blade to form. It was a legendary Keyblade known as the "Ultima Weapon Black" forged by the Gods. Despite its name, it was rather beautiful. It had a blue, silver, and gold handle where the sword part of the blade was blue and silver forming the shape of a heart. Its top was adorned by a crown and three silver blade-like prongs.

With her other hand, she rubbed the lamp in her pocket. Within a few seconds the Genie erupted from the lamp in a cloud of blue smoke.

"Wish #2 already? You are making this too easy!"

"No. You are still my solder and we are at war. That creature attacked us. So help fight it"

"Normally I wouldn't do this without an 'I wish' statement but I guess you have found a loophole. I may need to add a few more rules after I'm done"

Kuri sparred with the creature, deflecting blow after blow. Meanwhile, the Genie pointed his finger at the creature and began to shoot it with large blue beams of solid magic. The monster roared and hissed. The powerful magic took him off guard and opened the door for Kuri to knock his weapon out of his hand. She then swept its legs and knocked it to the ground. She stomped her foot on its neck, pinning it to the ground and knocked off its gas mask with her Keyblade.

Genie frowned as he saw the violence of the situation. The creature gasped and hissed for air before its fang-covered mouth closed and he fell into an eternal slumber.

Kuri lifted her foot off of its neck and them smashed it into its face, causing a puddle of green alien blood on the ground. This made the Genie wince.

"Did you really have to kill it? Wouldn't a prison sentence be enough?"

Kuri angrily looked at the Genie.

"What does a good Genie soldier do when their leader is fallen before them?"

The Genie seemed frustrated, but did not want to see any more pain and destruction than necessary, even if it was a monstrous beast like Chaos. He pointed his finger in Chaos's direction and shot it with a blue light. Within moments Chaos erupted with a green glow which surrounded his entire body. He quickly rose to his feet and roared loudly.

"WHERE IS THAT RAT ALMONEUS!?"

His roars sounded like a thousand angry lions roaring simultaneously and he punched the wall of the ice castle, causing it to crack severely.


End file.
